bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 18
Training Ever since I challenge Alex to a cage fight, the whole school has been talking about it. Many people are betting money on whether I'll lose the fight or possibly win. Some are even saying that I might chicken out at the last minute. Morons. It's been four days since I met up with Tyreese and starting training with him. So far, he mainly taught me how to avoid attacks that Alex has used before. Today, he was going to show me some pretty good fighing skills that probably would insure my victory. But before I could go to the gym, I was at Bradley's house, checking up on him since he left the hospital yesterday. "How are you doing?" I asked him. "Worse than you. I have three broken ribs all because of Alex. He just kept punching me and kicking me all over my body. He didn't even stop until I was unconcious. I just woke when you and Jill found me back in that alley", he told me. "Don't worry, Bradley. I will get Alex back for what he did. To you, me and Jill", I told him. "You seriously going to go through with the fight?" he asked me. "Got no choice now. I don't want the school to think that I'm all talk and no walk", I told him. He took a deep breath and said, "Well I hope Tyreese's training helps you out on the night of the fight". "Trust me. I hope it does too", I told him. After a while of talking, Bradley's mom came into the room and said, "Clayton, a Tyresse Smith wants to talk to you. He's on the phone". "He's probably wanting to know when I'm going to show up at the gym", I told Bradley. "You can go if you have to", he said. "Okay", I agreed as I stepped out the room and went to the kitchen to answer the phone. I picked up the phone and said, "I'm just about to head out. I just had to visit my friend who had to go through the wraith of the demon spawn". "Just hurry up and get here soon. I don't like to wait up on anybody", he told me. "I'll be over in thirty minutes", I told him before I hung up. "Is everything okay?" Mrs. Hunt asked me. I never lied to Bradley's mom before, but this wasn't something that I really liked to share with her. "Everything is fine. Tell Bradley I'll see him. I have to go". I exit the house and made my way to a bus stop and got on a Coach. After at least thirty minutes of riding the bus, I made it to Jefferson and made my way to the gym. When I entered the gym, Tyreese was lifting some dumbbells while waiting for me. "Sorry, I'm here now. It's just that he could have nearly been killed from how bad he was beaten". He put down the dumbbells and said, "I understand. Alex is a brute, but he knows how to beat people near to death". He got up and walked over to the matt where people practice on each other. "If you want to beat Alex, you have to know how to fight. And I mean harder than you ever have in your life. Now I have seen some of the fights you had been in years ago. Pretty impressive, but not good enough when you go against Alex in the cage. That is why you are here. The first few days, I have taught you how to block and dodge attacks successfully, but now you need to know how to fight, especially under pressure. It's pressure that will really feel when you have a hundred eyes staring right at you during the fight. Now these few good moves that I'm going to teach you will be pretty useful. Are you ready for the first move". "Just bring it on man", I told him as I put on some boxing gloves. "Do you know how to perform an uppercut?" he asked me. "Uppercut?" I asked him. "You punch him in his face vertically instead of from the side like a normal punch. Go head and try it", he told me. I then performed an uppercut on him. "Try harder", he instructed. I then performed it a few more times till Tyreese said, "Enough. That's enough". I backed away and let him speak. "Now I will teach you how to to do a leg sweep". He got up close to me and then demostrated. "What you do is to swing your leg very hard and fast to your opponent's leg and it will knock them down. I will show you". He then literally did it to me. He swinged his leg at my legs and then I fell down on the mat face first. "Damn, that really is a useful move", I said outloud. "Now try it on me", he told me. I got back up and then performed it on him. So far, I did it perfectly well on him. "Excellent. Very excellent. But one hint, try not to depend on this too much. You still need to watch out for Alex's attacks and to use any melee weapons that are in the cage". "Now I have one more move that probably would be useful: the roundhouse kick. Now if you seen'' Walker, Texas Ranger'' before, you would know that that's the move that Chuck Norris uses against his opponents". "So just do what Chuck Norris would do?" I asked Tyreese. He then went up to me and then performed the kick on me. I nearly fell back to the floor, but caught my balance right away. "Now you try", he instructed. I then performed it a few times on him, but it didn't seem to affect him much. "CRAP", I yelled. "Well, I see what we must have to do for the next several days. Apart from the roundhouse kick, you performed well on those moves. However, I think you need some muscle if you're going to use these moves successfully against Alex". "What do you suggest?" I asked him. "Half the time here, you will excercise and the other half we'll train for fighting. It's probably not enough time to gain a six pack, but alittle muscle will at least help". "You really think that I might gain alittle muscle before the night of the fight?" I asked him. "You could with alot of excercise. And it's nothing to push aside, not if you want to beat Alex that night", Tyreese said. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him. "Dumbbells would work. Also push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups", he suggested. "Damn, I got alot to do then", I stated. I took a deep breath, then I said, "Well let's get started". Two Days Later; 6:00 PM; Carcer City Fitness Gym Today was Sunday, December 2 and I was just finished with more of the training. The excercising was pretty much painful, but it was kinda worth it just to get myself stronger. My build was okay according to Tyreese, but it wasn't good enough for the fight. He's probably hoping to at least make me alittle stronger just so I could a chance. "The excercise is really tough", I said outloud. "When you do it everyday, you'll get use to it. Plus, you're doing alot better than I thought you would. I just hope you do alot better than the other people that I helped train in the past", Tyreese stated. "You helped other people fight against Alex?" I asked him. He was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. "I'm guessing they all failed too, huh?" I asked. He nodded his head. "I'm not saying that I'm going to win, but in the case that I do win, I'm going to give him a very good and painful wedgie in front of everyone in the audience. Not just for you, but for all your trainees", I told him. Tyreese grinned alittle and said, "Thanks, man. You're not all that bad for a poor kid". "Acting like a Soc now, Ty?" I joked. Just right after I said that, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw that it was Derek. "Bradley told me that you would be here. You mind if we talk outside for a minute?" he asked. "We were done for the day anyway", I told him. We stepped out of the gym and into the cold air. "Why are you doing this? Why did you challenge Alex McCormick to a fight in the school basement?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say to him about this. I didn't even know how he find out. "Cody told me everything. About the cage fight idea, about the break-in, everything. Now I need to know is why are you doing this", he said. "I got to, Derek. Okay, I got to do it. If I can beat him in a cage fight, Alex will never cause anyone trouble anymore. I got to at least try and beat him. Not just for me and my friends, but for the entire school". "Do you really want to risk getting hospitalized again? Do you really want to risk what reputation you have just to ruin Alex's?" he asks worryingly. "It was your advice that got me here in the first place", I told him. "Do you really believe that I got you into this situation just from giving you advice?" "You told me to give up doing his pranks, so I did. That made him pissed off and beat Jill up. Then you told me not to get back at Alex after he jumped me on Halloween. He decided to get the Greasers to come after me. Jill and I had to break into his house to find the other plans that he cooked up after we found out that he was some kind of retard. And so for revenge, he beat Bradley up as well. Cody was right about one thing, I shouldn't have listened to you about all this". "So you're saying that you're better off getting beaten again than to even go to the cops?" he asked. "The cops could arrest us as well for what we did for him", I told him. He just looked at the ground and walked abit in thought, but then he turned to me and said, "Are you saying that you could be better off without my help or advice?" "That's what I'm saying", I told him. He took a deep breath and then said, "I hope you know what you're doing Clayton. I'm through helping you out with this. If you want to end up back in the hospital or in jail, then it's your choice. I won't influence your decision". He turned and just walked away. "DEREK, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT", I yelled. He kept walking without even stopping or even looking back. "DAMN IT", I yelled as I kicked over a trashcan in frustration. I didn't mean to say what I said to Derek. But now that I think about it, I could say that it was all his fault. But it didn't matter now. What mattered now is that I had to keep training for the fight. That was my only concern now. Nothing else. Just the fight. Category:Blog posts